I won't let you die
by TheFlamingMockingjay
Summary: The longer Nico spends stuck in that rotten cage the more he realizes his true feelings for the girl he may never see again. Thalia wants nothing more than to find Nico. The story of two people struggling to get back to each other.


**A/n:**** This is a fanfic written for my bestie, Hayley (fortheloveoffinnick). She loves the pairing of Thalia and Nico.**

* * *

****_**Nico's POV**_

_****_Very little light shines in the small cave my cage is located in. It must have some sort of magic because none of my death powers are working.

I rub a scar on the inside of my right wrist. Thalia gave it to ome a while ago during a small argument concerning something petty. The shock she gave me must've made me crazy, because I couldn't shake the desire to kiss her for the rest of the day.

I think of that now, and I wish I had. The more I think about it, the more I wonder if maybe I wasn't crazy at all. Maybe I really did feel that way about the daughter of the sky god. And it sucks to think that I will die before kissing the girl I just may be in love with.

_**Thalia's POV**_

_****_My shoes soak up the early morning dew as I run towards his voice. He can't die. I won't allow it.

I see him now. His face and arms are dirty and covered with blood. His hair is matted with the same red substance. He screams. The earth below his feet pulls at his legs and he begins to sink as if in quicksand. Once he is pulled under, he may as well be dead.

Nico must know this, too, because his frightened expression seems to intensify. "Thalia! Help me! Please!"

"Nico!" I scream as his head disappears below the dark mud.

A cool breeze whips my hair in my face and a female voice whispers in my ear, "You'll never reach him in time." I easily recognize the voice as Gaea's.

"Where is he? WHERE IS HE?" I fall to my knees and begin to sob deeply.

* * *

I shoot up, my face damp with sweat. I relax a little when I find that I am still in the Hunters tent that I fell asleep in. A part of me believes we'll find him before it's too late. The other part knows the obvious: we may not make it in time.

**_Nico's POV_**

**__**"Hello, Nico," A feminine voice says quietly. I open my eyes to see an all-too-familiar pretty, brunette woman.

"Hebe," I growl. She lured me in when I mistook her for a cmaper in need. Turns out she's working for Gaea. And completely crazy. Looney tunes. A whack job.

She gives me her best pretty smile, which is not very. "How is my warrior today?"

I ignore her question and continue the meaningless conversation with a few of my own. "Why did you take me? Why did you side with Gaea?"

"I like to win," She says simply before sighing heavily, " and I took you so that you could win, too. I love you, Nico."

"I don't love you, Hebe. I love someone else." And even though I did not say her name directly, it still feels good saying it and I know it's true. I've loved her ever since that day at the boarding school, when I was 10 and she was 15. I must get back to Thalia and tell her, face to face.

"Nico," she whines, "You don't mean that."

"I do. I don't love you, I love Thalia!" I love Thalia! It sounds so good coming from my lips, feels so good.

"You'll regret that, Nico Di Angelo!" Hebe screams and stomps out. Under normal circumstances, I would have cracked up laughing, but I just confessed my love to a girl I may never see again, and I couldn't stop thinking about her.

I imagine our future. I would come back and confess to her and she'd feel the same way. She would leave the hunters so we could be together. We would go back to camp and be the new Annabeth and Percy. When we were older, we'd get married and spend the rest of our demigod lives fighting monsters together.

I must get back to her.

**_Thalia's POV_  
**

The pack on my back is extremely lightweight, despite the load of stuff it contains. I reach into the silver quiver next to it and load my bow, ready for anything.

There it is. The cave that was in the background of my horrible dream. Nico has to be there, he just has to.

I motion to the other hunters that this is the place. They all aim their weapons at the evtrance as I creep in and hide behind a stalactite.

"Stop- aaagh!" It's Nico.

"Do you love me, Nico?" The lady speaking to him seems delusional.

"No! I already told you. I. Love. Thalia!" My heart skips a beat. He loves me, too.

I peek around the dimly lit cave and see him. the god has her back to me as she continues to work her powers on him. His face is anguished and I feel hurt as well. And angry.

I step into the open and raise my bow."Stop," I order in the strongest voice I can muster.

_**Nico's POV**_

_****_She's here. For me! I say her name like it's as sweet and healing as ambrosia. "Thalia."

She sends me a quick smile before she turns back to Hebe. "Back away from him. I have a whole army fo hunters out there that are a bit bow-happy."

Hebe laughs and walks to the entrance. "Good luck. It can only be opened by true love and I'm not doing it." She walks out.

Thalia rushes to my side. "You came," I say in amazement.

Thalia laughs. Gods, her laugh is beautiful. "Of course I did, moron." She hesitates slightly before continuing. "I heard what you said."

I grimace. "Oh, gods-"

She stops me. "I feel the same way."

"What?"

"Nico, I love you." Thalia smiles. "Now, lets get you out of here."

_**Thalia's POV**_

_****_I grip the nearly translucent vars and find them to be ice. True love, Hebe had said. I close my eyes and send every warm, loving thought I've ever had about Nico into the cage. It shatters into a million pieces and I rush to Nico. He seems taller and older.

He scowls. "That bitch stole some of my youth!"

"Do you know how much?"

"Three years." Now that I am paying attention, I can tell that his voice is deeper.

"So, you're 16, now?"

"Yes."

Now, he's even older than me. "Wow."

"Yeah." What he does next surprises me. He grabs my shoulders and kisses me.

After the initial shock wears off, I encircle my arms around his neck and kiss him back. He slides his hands down to my waist, pressing me closer. I wouldn't care if lady Artemis herself was here and watching this. Right now, the rest of the world is gray and it's just me and Nico.

We finally break away. "I've wanted to do that for so long." He says

I lean my head against his chest since he is so much taller. "You realize I'm going to have to leave the hunters."

"Mmmm-hmmm."

"And lose my immortality."

"Yup."

"But you don't care, do you?"

"Nope."

My second-in-command chooses that moment to come rushing in.

_**Nico's POV**_

_****_"Thalia, we've got-" Her eyes go wide when she sees the two of us. "Oh, gods, Thalia. How could you? He- He's a guy!"

"I'm leaving the hunters" Thalia says simply.

"Yeah, you are." She stomps out.

"I guess we have to face out parents now. And Artemis." Thalia sighs against my chest.

I kiss the top of her head. "Yeah, but you don't have to worry. You have me now."

She smiles. "Yeah, I guess I do."

**_The end_**

* * *

**_A/N: Did you like that? I hope you did. And remember: Please Review!_**


End file.
